


I'm Better Than Her, Just Saying (muke oneshot)

by phils_glasses



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cake, F/M, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Muke - Freeform, larzaylea, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phils_glasses/pseuds/phils_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Luke isn't being completely honest with who he is, but he attempts to cover it up by getting a girlfriend, but Michael, a boy who is in love with him, tries to get it out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Better Than Her, Just Saying (muke oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Luke and Arzaylea will be dating in the beginning!! Just a warning. This kind of has semi-smut in it bc you know me!!1

"Thank you for coming out tonight, New York! I love you all!!" Luke screamed into the microphone and the fans screamed. Each boy abandoned their instrument to walk to the center of the stage, and bowed.

 Michael's veins were pulsating as his heart continued to race even backstage. Sweat was running all down his face and soaked his shirt to the point where it seemed as if he went swimming with his clothes on. They had just played their first show at Madison Square Garden, and each boy was extremely ecstatic about it. Michael watched as Calum and Ashton went on about the show as they joked and laughed while smiling. And Luke? He was hugging up to Arzaylea as they talked and smiled about the show, Arzaylea telling him that it was amazing and everyone did amazing.

"I swear, I've never been in a better atmosphere in one room. It's fucking ridiculous." Luke said. Everyone agreed, while Arzaylea just smiled.

Calum and Ashton started to tear off their shirt with difficulty because it was so drenched in sweat, but Michael decided to go to a different dressing room because Arzaylea was putting him in a bad mood. He walked to Hey Violet's because he knew it'd be empty considering Casey, Rena, Miranda, and Nia were all in the 5SOS dressing room. Hey Violet's dressing room was smaller, but enough as Michael began to take off his shirt and dry off with a towel. Their dressing room of course had so much more girl items then the boys', though there was a decent amount of boy clothes and items for Casey. They still had silly string hanging around every piece of the room from when Luke and Calum thought it'd be a good idea to completely destroy their room as a prank.

When Michael tugged on his clean dry shirt, he made a mental note to shower when the got back and change clothes again because he could still smell the stink of sweat. Just then was when a knock came to the door, "Hey, Michael? You in there?" Michael walked over to the door to open it for the blonde. "We're heading back to the hotel." He simply said.

The electric haired boy nodded, trying to quickly grab all of his things. "That was an amazing show, wasn't it?" The taller boy had asked, which startled Michael because he assumed Luke would've left after that. "Yeah, it really was." Luke let a quiet but audible sigh slipped past his lips and Michael had to look up to see what was stressing him. Luke looked like he wanted so desperately to say something -- anything. But he never did. He turned away from Michael's big green eyes and left.

 

The drive back to the hotel was exhausting for Michael. It was full of loud music though it seems as though he could only hear Luke's laughs as Arzaylea told him something that probably wasnt even funny. Luke seemed to be so ridiculously high up Arzaylea's ass because honestly, who stays with someone who has gotten into too many drugs and is influencing you to? Michael hated it and he hated her. But not because he was jealous, but because -- you know what? Maybe it was jealousy, but he'll never admit that to anyone nor himself. He's put off whatever it is that he has for Luke long enough, and he's not going to suddenly get so into it now. 

The worst and best part about it was that he was going to share a room with Luke. Bad because he wants to be alone away from Luke to sulk in his own self-pity, but also great because that means Luke would finally be away from Arzaylea. Tonight was a special night for them and who knew how Luke would want to spend it with his _girlfriend_. Michael easily shook that out of his head because it caused a feeling to spread though his chest. It wasn't one of those totally spectacular feelings of warmth either. The thought of Luke's love being given to the wrong person made his chest feel as if it was being ripped into with bare claws.

Finally inside the hotel room, Michael dug through his bag to retrieve new clothes to take a shower. He picked up his new 'GO ALL THE aWAY' shirt and some basket ball shorts, of course with new underwear. He went peacefully to the shower.

Luke sat on one of the beds. He didn't turn the TV on nor did he even touch his phone. He was in deep thought on what to say and when to say it. Luke's never been honest with himself, he's not gonna lie. Every time his sexually was questioned he's simply shake it off and assumed that he can think guys are attractive just like how girls think other girls are cute. Every time, he's end up with getting the same answer, ' _You're straight'_. But now, he really did sit and question himself. He was sure, all these years, that he was straight. He loved girls and he liked his girlfriend. But, he couldn't help feeling that she was just a girl friend, and that Michael was a work of art.

Michael knew this only slightly. He knew Luke had questioned himself only a few times but he also thought he knew that Luke had no doubt in his mind of being straight. Michael, though, isn't oblivious to these things like Luke seems to be. As soon as he felt  that electricity running up his spine when Luke even slightly touched him, and that jittery feeling in his stomach when he though of him, he knew what his sexuality was. It wasn't bisexual, nor was it gay. Michael loved girls -- he really did. But Luke just... turned him. Possibly he is Luke-sexual and straight? Even he still questioned himself.

The blonde didn't want anyone to even know that he was doubting being straight, so when Michael walked out of the bathroom, he didn't say any of the stuff he planned. The dyed haired boy only wore his underwear and basketball shorts but he covered his stomach and chest the best he could with his shirt. All Luke could do was stare. Because he didn't have his shirt fully on, Luke could still see his pale sides. He had to go to Arzaylea. He had to end their relationship. No matter how much Luke didn't fully want to believe it, their relationship didn't matter. Arzaylea was using him for money and fame, whereas he used her for a cover up.

"I'm going to go to Arzaylea's real quick." He mumbled, before standing up from his bed.

Michael looked over at him. _No!_ He thought. The boy he has a crush on was finally away from his girlfriend and they could have their time, but now he wants to go to her again? He was with her all day, and let's not forget the whole 2 weeks when they were on a small break. Michael felt so distant from Luke now and he hated it. "What? No, we're gonna hang out." Luke looked at him with pleading eyes, "It'll only take minute, I'll be right back."

"No, Luke. I want to spend time with you. You're always with her!" Michael huffed and maybe he was acting like a child but do you know how rare it is that the blonde is away from his new girlfriend? "I know, but I'm trying to go change tha-" Luke began to explain that he's about to break up with her but Michael didn't know that. "You don't even like her anyways."

The singer looked at his band mate with bewildered eyes, "What are you talking about?" The smaller boy sighed, "You know what I'm talking about, Luke. Even you question yourself."

Luke sucked in a breath, "Michael, I'm straight." He tried to get the boy to believe it, but even in his own ears, it didn't sound so convincing. He's so afraid to 'come out of the closet' because he seemed to have found a comfortable safe place inside to himself and he didn't want anyone to know. But here Michael was, trying to force it out of him.

"Luke," his voice rang out, "Luke, look at me." Luke kept his eyes glued to the floor, almost terrified that his eyes could speak the truth that he didn't want out. He suddenly found so much interest in a piece of carpet on the floor that he almost didn't recognize Michael make his way over to him. With one finger, the electric blue haired boy lifted the blonde haired boys chin. Ocean blue met pale green and everything seemed to click together in Luke's mind. He loves Michael. Why is he so afraid to admit that to himself?

He stared deeply into the boy and he stared back, "Look at me." Michael dropped his shirt and Luke kept his eyes glued to his with force. "Look at me." Michael repeated. It took everything in Luke not to scan over the smaller boy's body. "If it doesn't affect you, look at me." The blonde flickered his eyes between both of Michael's trying to read something but only found blank.

He let his eyes wander. He moved from Michael's eyes, to his cherry lips and how pretty and full they were. He let his yes fall more to his neck that was covered with scruff. Then, he looked down. Oh how Michael had such a beautiful stomach and chest. He wasn't toned with abs, but he was perfect still. His skin wasn't tan, it was a pale milky white that Luke swooned over. He was beautiful and there was no denying that. "Luke, what are you thinking?" Michael asked, and Luke had to tear his eyes away from his body back to his eyes. "I'm straight."

The electric blue haired boy frowned, before moving Luke against a random wall. His breath quickened but he didn't make it noticeable. "Michael, please stop." He cried out. Oh how the passion inside of him burned like a fire, but he couldn't let it show. He wouldn't. "Let me." The smaller boy said in a demanding voice that had Luke stiffen. Only so slowly did Michael move his head into Luke's neck where he placed feather like kisses on his neck. That caused Luke to relax, but he quickly recollected himself, and tried not to move into it. As he moved his face away from the crook of his neck, he let his lips slide against his skin to his jaw. Michael placed another feather like kiss to the very corner of Luke's mouth and Luke went nuts with how hot the fire inside him was. His chest felt ablaze as his stomach felt like a million and one butterflies were set free. _Oh god, please kiss me_ he thought, but he knew he wouldn't. His lips stayed on the corner of his mouth and he wasn't moving at all. Luke couldn't bring himself to either no matter how bad he wanted to. Tears nearly left his eyes with how bad he wanted the boy, but why wasn't he kissing him? He pulled his head back slightly and missed the contact already. The blonde haired boy wasn't planning on it, but he couldn't help it. He pushed his face forward to capture Michael's lips, but Michael moved away. "Do you want me, Luke?"

Luke nodded frantically with the passion and want evident in his eyes. And then, Michael kissed him. Their lips pressed hardly together, and Luke knew that everything he assumed he was wasn't true. Everything he wanted to be no longer stood, because all he knows now is he wants to be with Michael, and everything he wanted was right in front of him, kissing him with so much love that he felt his knees wobble. He moved to the bed but that didn't separate their lips. Luke's words did. "I love you." He mumbled into Michael's lips and Michael pulled away. "What about Arzaylea?" He question. "You're all I want." Luke simply replied. 

"You need to break up with her." And that's how Luke ended up in Arzaylea's hotel room. She wasn't even devastated or mad or upset. She was perfectly cool with that and that kind of pissed Luke off but he shrugged it off.

He's ready to begin the life he blocked out with Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'm posting a FULL book of it on my Wattpad sometime soon! It'll be called Public Stunt. My Wattpad is @ghostbustingluke. This was honestly so crappy but trust me, the actual book is good xx


End file.
